TV Kissses & Birthday Wishes
by Tatertat
Summary: "ROSS,DID YOU JUST KISS THE TV?", Rydel exclaimed as the rest of the family sat in shock as the blond boy quickly fell back into his lovestruck trance./When Ross starts to miss his brown-haired co-star, his family decide that it is time for time to reunite./ Raura with a hint of Rydellington/ T for the use of strippers, choice phases, & suggestive themes.


**A/N: Hey guys! Tatertat here! So this idea popped in my head about a week ago *cue vine reference* and I decide to start turning it into a story. After four days, I was able finish this right on time on Ross' birthday! All the stuff in here might not be accurate but I try to make it as realistic as possible and I wished this did happen. I hope you all enjoy and that you share, comment & favorite below. If you rather tweet me your thoughts, it is justadisneyteen! It wouldn't matter either way, I just like hearing your thoughts.**

**BTW, my other story will be updated soon but honestly after this one, Im gonna take a day from writing and then hop right back on it. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**TV Kisses & Birthday Wishes**

Christmas morning is a time of joy and togetherness. Usually families gather around the tree, exchange gifts and drinking hot cocoa. Every family had their traditions, some a little different than others. Now afterwards, kids go off and enjoy their presents, but not this one. He has been stuck on the television since his family dispersed after gifts. His eyes never left the screen and he sat eye-damagingly close to the screen. It was a close to the same attraction that a young child had when seeing their toys on christmas.

He didn't hear his three older siblings come in the living room behind him. They all confusingly looked at their relative as he sat there, holding onto his legs. The television soon filled the room with the same song that has been everyone's head for the past year.

"Why are you watching the Disney Christmas Parade?" His eldest brother, Riker said as he sat on the lone chair next to the couch. His other older siblings looked at each other with same thought in mind sitting down on the couch. They knew actually why their younger sibling was staring wide-eyed at the television screen and that answer soon became known to the world.

"Performances include Austin & Ally star, Laura Marano with her rendition of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman!" The two chuckled as their sibling scooted closer to the tv, while Riker realized his younger sibling reason for the odd gestures. Mamma Lynch walk into the living room afterwards. "Did you guys know that Laura's performing in the parade?" Not noticing her son who was too caught up in the tv screen to hear what she said. "I think Ross does." Rocky said pointing at him before Rydel & Riker bursted in laughter along with Rocky.

Ross, without taking his eyes off the television, sent his siblings a message via his middle finger. "Ross, how dare you give your siblings that horrible message!" Ross remembering his mother was in the room muttered a few choices phases before turning around. "I'm sorry, momma but THEY STARTED IT!" He said while pointing to his three older siblings. "Ross, stop acting like a 3 year old, you are turning 19 in 4 days for goodness sakes." He pouted before sending a glare to his older siblings, who were quickly chuckling. They quickly stopped as they realized his glare. The rest of his family came in as Sarah Hyland's voice rang throughout the room.

"The star of Disney's Austin & Ally and the upcoming Disney Channel original movie, Bad Hair Day, singing How to Build a Snowman, Laura Marano!" Ross' attention quickly went back to the television screen as the underscore of the song started to play. The family watched as Laura sang her way through the song along with the children's choir accompanying her. Ross sat there, wide eyed as he heard her hit the notes with such grace and perfection. The rest of his family all looked at him as he sighed towards the screen. His siblings took the chance to record this moment for social media and blackmail use. As she hit the last few notes, Ross did something that nobody expected.

"ROSS DID YOU JUST KISS THE TV?!", Rydel exclaimed as the rest of the family sat in shock as the blond boy quickly fell back into his lovestruck trance. "I got that video!" Ryland screamed as he jumped up and down happily. Rocky & Ryland ran up to him. "Dude, we have to get that saved." Rocky said excitedly. "You know why…" Riker began. "Blackmail." The three boys said at the same time leaving the room. Stormie looked at her children before nudging her husband. Mark to go follow the, He sighed before getting up and going after them.

As the boys ran out the room, Rydel scooted closer to her mother and put her arm around her. "I think I have the perfect idea for Ross' birthday." She said slightly nudging her mother. "Oh really?" Her mother said as she smiled at her only girl. "Yep, but it involves a lot of work in the next three days but I think we can manage. Stormie smiled at her daughter, knowing exactly where this was heading. They both watch as Ross rushed out the room, muttering something about calling someone. They both knew who he was calling.

Ross reached for his charging phone in his room that he shared with Ryland & soon Eli when he arrived in a few days. He took it off the charger before hitting a few buttons. The familiar rings filled the air as he waited for a certain someone to pick up.

"Hello" the other line said beginning the FaceTime conversation. "Hey Ms. Hawaii." Ross said smiling towards the camera. "Very funny, Ross. I see you watched the Christmas parade." Laura said. "Why, of course I did. You were amazing! Can I have your autograph?" The brown-eyed brunette chuckled was heard around the room from the blonde's speaker. "Thank you, Ross. You are always too sweet to me." Laura said while trying not to blush, but her red cheeks soon became noticeable.

"Is that Ross on the phone?" Ross laughed as she heard Laura's older sister on his iPhone. "Yes, Vanessa. Its Ross" Laura said to her sister. "Would you like to say hi?" Vanessa took the iPad out her sister's hand. She looked Ross before speaking. "Not really, but if I must." Ross laughs sarcastically as she continues. "Hi Ross Shor Lynch. By the way, I was sent a interesting video today. One involving a certain blonde in front of television." The blonde's eyes widened. "Hey Ross, what is she talking about?" He can hear the younger brunette said. "Nothing, Laura!" he said as Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "Okay, blondie. You are lucky it's Christmas." She then handed the iPad back to Laura. "What was that about?" She asked. Ross panicked and stood up with his phone in hand. "Nothing, well gotta go! Bye Laur." He said before hanging up and plopping down on the bed in relief.

* * *

><p>A hour later, preparation began for Ross' present. Phone calls were made &amp; things were bought online. As the family swiftly set up the surprise, Ross moved his way back into the living room like the morning event didn't even happen. Everyone stopped and watched him as he moved his way about the room and picked up his computer that he happened to leave in the room earlier. He turned to see his family staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Do you remember anything that happened like an hour ago?" Ross blushed as he did recall the previous events, but honestly part of it was a blur.<p>

He truly did miss the brunette. Even though, he had talked to her the night before on the phone, he still felt like something I was missing. He loved being able to see his relative and actually getting to relax after a year of filming a show, a movie, & going on a world tour with R5. Every once and a while. she just popped into his mind and he would smiled as he thought about her. Maybe seeing her on television, living her dream that he knew that she wanted for years made him snap. He missed her. Actually at this point, he needed her physical presence. Was he gonna tell his family that? Of course not. He would be in showered with neverending teasing and jokes.

"Not really, why?" The group looked at him in surprise as he walked towards the door of the living room. Riker got up and moved in front of the door of the living room, directly in Ross' path. "Are you sure you don't remember the events that happened during a certain Christmas parade?" Ross shook his head. The whole room filled with sighs. Ross took the chance and set down on the floor and started to mess with some stuff on his laptop.

Rydel picked up her phone and calls in for help. "Hey Eli." The voice on the other line yawned. "Well hello to you, Del. I was just waking up." She chuckled at her obviously tired boyfriend."I also can't wait to see you in four days." Rydel sighed. "Well about that…" she started. Ellington sat up in his bed. "Is there something wrong, do I have to cancel my flight?" "NO, of course! I need you to pick someone up on the way to the airport on Sunday." Ellington thinks about as he scratches his head. "Um...yeah sure. Who?" Rydel was about the say when she spotted Ross looking at her before he turned away. '_I can't have him found out this early on.'_ she thought before returning her thoughts to tell you.

"Yeah...I can't tell you at the moment." She whispered into the phone. Shuffling on the other line was heard as she waits for a response. "So you are telling me that you want me to pick up someone but you won't tell me who." He recited back to her trying to get all this in his brain. From the corner of her eye. she saw Ross raise an eyebrow at her. "Listen Eli, I'll text you the details but I have to go. Love you." The brunette looked at his phone in confusion before getting up and starting his dau in L.A. Back in Colorado, Rydel quickly hung up the phone. But she didn't notice that entire room was staring at her.

"You guys wanna go snowboarding?! We can hit the slopes before the rest of the family comes." Riker asked the quiet room. The room filled with cheers as they all headed to get their gear other than Rydel and Riker. Rydel ran and hugged her brother. "Thank you!" Riker looked at her confusingly. "Oh right, yeah. Totally meant to cover you." She smiled before releasing the hug. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go make Ross' obvious birthday wish come true."

* * *

><p>The days past rather quickly and Sunday night finally hits. Luckily, Rydel finally got the chance to tell him he was picking up Laura on his way to airport. Apparently, she didn't want to leave Ross any hints so she was forced to tell him and not text him. Now she easily could have deleted the text from her phone afterwards, but now calling seemed to be her only reasonable option.<p>

Ellington was currently waiting for the girl to return with his Starbucks drink as they waited to board the nighttime flight. The plan was to get there before midnight so she will be there at the start of Ross's birthday. She soon returned to the chairs with two drinks and one in each hand. "Here you go!" She smiled as she handed him the drink before she sat down beside him. "This is nice, Laura. We never get to hang out, you know. Just me and you." Laura looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, it is nice." The two then sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before he remembered something. "Oh hey, Rocky sent me this video of Ross, you got to see it." Laura nodded before turning her attention to his phone screen as he hit play. They watched as the event that happened Christmas morning in front of the tv screen.

At first, Laura thought Ross was pretending to make everyone laugh, but soon saw he wasn't. She saw the same look on his face when he had admiration for something like when they met Ben Affleck on set & when he saw the Walk The Moon vinyl that she managed to get him for Christmas. He knew his gestures were genuine. Her heart skip the beat when she saw him kiss the tv screen, but her thoughts were interrupted by Ellington's laughter. "I can't believe he kissed the screen. That was priceless." He soon died his laughter before continuing. "Oh by the way, great job in the Christmas parade thing." "Oh yeah, thank you." She quickly was back in her thoughts again.

She knew she was going to surprise Ross on his birthday but she didn't know that this was the reason for it. She missed the guy as well. He was someone who never failed to make her laugh and be able to talk to about anything. His looks were bad either. She generally enjoy seeing him without a shirt on at times, but she would not admit it to him. So maybe she harbored small feelings for him, okay large feelings for him. She knew that he also did, but they never acted on it. Sure, they were flirty & act like a couple but they never were one. She was scared that they might never really take that step.

"Flight 98391 to Denver, Colorado is now boarding regular customers." Laura's thoughts were interrupted for the second time as the loudspeaker announce their flight. The two brunettes gathered their stuff and got ready for a long flight ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Rydel check the time on her car as she drove up to the airport pickup station, '<em>10:30 pm. Good, we are on schedule.'<em> She thought before she rolled down to the window to see two of her best friends waiting on a bench for her. She pulled into the pickup station before getting out and greeting them each. She kissed Eli before giving Laura a long hug. She released to see she was wearing Ellington's jacket. She raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. "What!? She was cold and didn't bring a proper winter jacket with her, so I let her borrow my outside layer while we waited. I'm sorry for being a gentleman." Rydel sighed before turning her attention back to Laura. "Don't worry, I have an extra jacket back at the cabin you can wear. I guess you can wear his for now." Laura nodded her head and then all three of them headed to the car.

The clock hit 11:30 as they reached the family cabin. They were met by Riker and Rocky who had a gigantic present beside them. Laura rushed out the car to meet them and gave them both huge hugs before questioning them. "Ummm..guys. What is in the box?" Rocky shrugged. "Nothing yet…" Laura tilted her head in confusion. "Yet? What is going inside. "

"You" Rydel simply said as she got out the car. "Me? Why?" Laura said as she clutched the jacket closer to her experiencing the cold Colorado air for the first time. "Yeah, you are Ross' gift so we figured you can pop out of the box." Rydel explained. Laura looked at her like she was mad. "Hey, it was Riker's idea!" The blonde girl said as she put her hands up in defense. Laura turned to Riker. "So you want me to pop up out of the box, like a stripper pops out of a cake." She said towards the dirty blonde. Riker scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, that was what I was thinking of when I came up with it, but I figured you didn't want to be cover in cake so…" Laura sighed. "Fine, I will get in the box. At least, I would be last person he suspects. "

The boys helped her get into the box slowly. "Where is Ross anyways?" she asked as they put the top on the box. "Oh Ryland is distracting him." She ahed in agreement. They then put her on the lever before bring her in and setting the box in the living room. The clock showed 10 minutes till midnight. They all thought it was the best time to bring Ross in.

"ROSS!" The group of four shouted before hearing several footsteps in the living room were heard. Laura carefully sat crisscrossed in the box as she heard the blonde speak up. "What is this?" he asked pointing to the gigantic box in the middle of the living room. "Your amazing birthday present!" Rydel said. Ross looked up to see Ellington beside her. "Hey dude! When did you get here?" He said before giving him a bro hug. "About 20 minutes ago…" Ross looked at him surprised. "Really?" Ross said as Ryland, Mark & Stormie greeted him. "Oh.. helping with that." He referred to the box in the living room. The parents looked at the box before turning to their older children.

"Please tell me you guys didn't get Ross…, a stripper?" Mark said concerningly. "I told you Riker! They would think its a stripper!" Rydel exclaimed before going to her parents and quietly telling them what is in the box. "Well, is it?" Ross asked. "Of course not!" Rydel said. Laura squatted in the box ready for it to be opened. "Just open the box, Ross!" Rocky exclaimed. Ross slowly took the lid off and peeked inside… just as Laura decided to pop out of the box.

"OUCH!" both teens screamed at the same time holding their head. Laura slumped back into the box as Ross raised his head. He peeked back down the box to see the brunette still holding her head in pain. "Laura?!" The entire family watched as he looked shocked in the box. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde hovering in front of her.

"Um...hi!" She said. Ross put out his hand and helped her out of the box. She settled steadily outside the box before being picked up by the teen boy. "LAURA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The brunette chuckled before return the hug. He sat her down safely before putting his arm around her and turning towards his family. "Was this what you guys have been hiding from me all week?" The group nodded. "Yep, we all paid for her flight here and she paid for her flight back." Rydel said. Laura nodded. "Im staying till the day after New Years!" Laura said excitedly as she put her arms around Ross' waist. "Isn't that when we are leaving?" They all nodded. "Plus, she is on our flight home." Ross' smile couldn't get any larger as he smiled down at the brunette on his arm. "Thank you guys. This is honestly the best birthday present I ever had." Laura smiled as she cuddled back into Ross' chest.

* * *

><p>The family later dispersed and the two teen sat on the couch together. Laura sat on Ross' lap with her head on his shoulder as they played QuizUp. "Ross, Japan is not an island, it is a peninsula." He sighed and looked at the brunette. "I beg to differ Laura and I am tapping it." He tapped the word to see it turn red. "Told you!" Laura said. She sighed before getting off his lap and sitting on the couch next to him. "Umm… Ross. Can we talk?" Ross nodded and sat up.<p>

"Yeah. is something wrong?" He asked. "Not really...but I saw a certain video on my way here." Laura said trying to beat around the bush at they say. "What video?" He asked curiously. "The one of you watching me on the Christmas parade. Ross scratched his head. "Oh, you saw that." His cheeks reddened as he replied. "Yeah, Elli showed me and I was wondering why you...um kissed the television." Ross' eyes widen as he went back to that day and remembered everything he did, including that kiss. "Um…" he thought for a second before grabbing Laura's hands.

"Listen…for a long time, I have been trying to figure out these feelings I have when I am with you. I recently realized that I need you in my life and without you… I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Love is a strong word and I may feel that way towards you but I know that for now I feel the closest thing there is to love about you." Laura eyes began to water as he finished. "I want to be a couple and be public with it. Forget the haters and the fans and everything telling us not to do it. Let's just do it. So, um… Laura will you be my-" He never finished that sentence as Laura attacked the blonde with kisses. A couple of them around his face before square on his lips. As the kissed, they heard cheering in the background, they looked to see his family peeking from the doorway.

The couple chuckled in embarrassment as they separated. The family all said their congrats before heading out. Laura grabbed Ross's hand and pulled him back into the room. "Hey Ross, if you can get the room to yourself maybe we can…" She got her tiptoes and finished her sentence in his ear, so only he can hear. Ross' face turned red in shock as she went back down to her normal house. "Laura…? Are you sure?" She shrugged. "What? I kinda owe you after that amazing speech earlier, plus it is your birthday! I wanna give you a treat." She then confidently walked out of the room, knowing that Ross was watching her.

* * *

><p>After lots of begging Ross had convinced Ryland to share with Rocky &amp; Riker, but now he had to get Eli with Rydel. Easier said than done. "PLEASE ELI! Listen, I know it is risky since our parents are here." Ross said. "Yeah, its hard! Mark told me if he ever caught me with his daughter in bed, he would bring me out to the woods and use me as target practice." Eli semi-yelled getting his point across. "Please, we can switch before they wake up, please! Plus, you owe me since you showed Laura that video." Eli sighed. "Fine. But we switch back at 7am." Ross looked at his phone which read 1:15 am. "Use your time wisely…",Eli said as he walked away, heading for Rydel's room. Ross silently cheered before heading to now his room for the night to see Laura sitting on the bed.<p>

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded before shutting the door, leading to a night of new levels and adventures.


End file.
